


100 word drabbles of Destiel

by pynchs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Angst, Destiel Fluff, Hurt Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynchs/pseuds/pynchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word destiel drabbles based off of 1 word prompts online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 word drabbles of Destiel

One word prompts: bullet, immortality, surprise, muse

Bullet: Dean watched the bullet hit Cas, slicing into his shoulder. Although the bullet wouldn’t kill him, Dean couldn’t help his heart skip a beat as he watched it happen. If Castiel had been human, like Dean, he could have died, and Dean couldn’t possibly imagine Cas dying, not ever. Dean’s natural instinct was to run over, make sure Cas was okay, although he knew the answer. But it was watching that bullet hit the love of his life that really made Dean stop short. Being in love with an angel was odd, vulnerability, yet the reassurance that he’d be okay.

Immortality: Castiel hadn’t quite realized the immortality flaw in him and Dean’s relationship until Dean turned fifty. Of course Cas was older, but now Dean looked older. Cas suggested taking a new vessel, but Dean laughed, saying he loved the vessel he was in, and that he didn’t need to change. Now Cas had really realized that Dean would die, and Cas would be heartbroken. How could he watch the love of his life die and still be okay? The answer was simple, he’d adapt. The effect of immortality never weighed on Castiel until now. He didn’t want to lose Dean.

Surprise: Surprised was the least Dean could feel when Cas walked in the door holding for puppies in his arms. Cas was genuinely smiling, placing the puppies down one by one on the floor. Cas probably apologized fifty times, explaining how they were up for adoption at a fair and they needed him. He needed them. Dean ought to be mad, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t mad when Cas brought home six turtles, and he wasn’t upset now. So Dean just laughed, walking into the kitchen with Cas, filling up bowls of water for their new dogs. This was his life.

 **  
**Muse: “You’re my muse.” Dean explained, smiling at a wistful but confused angel. They were surrounded by art supplies, Dean determined to paint a beautiful but rather abstract drawing of his boyfriend, complete with wings and a halo. Cas huffed, angels didn’t really have halos, but he went along with it anyway. That day was filled with Cas posing in ridiculous ways and Dean trying to paint something that even simply resembled his muse. Finally Dean gave up, sighing as he pulled Cas into his lap. “I guess you can’t replicate heaven.” He said, kissing Cas until the room seemingly disappeared.


End file.
